


Momentáneo

by AkireMG



Series: La esencia del recuerdo [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha & Omega Friendship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, It works really well, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco sabe que no volverá a amar con la intensidad que amó a Harrison Wells; a Eobard Thawne.<br/>Es injusto para él.<br/>Es injusto para Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentáneo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie es un pozo de increíblemente amargos momentos.  
> Siento mucho hacer sufrir más a personajes que no lo merecen, pero no me arrepiento de haber escrito esto.  
> Espero que al menos los entretenga.

Es de noche y Cisco está despierto entre los brazos de Barry.

El Celo está golpeándolo con sus últimas fuerzas. A punto de extinguirse en medio del abrazo firme del Alfa que confesó su sentir con dolorosas lágrimas que pesan en los hombros del Omega que no puede corresponderle. El Omega que se ve a sí mismo con ojos despectivos y tiene enormes problemas con la cicatriz en su cuello.

Cisco desearía ser recíproco con Barry, adorarlo con esa entrega incondicional que recibe sin saber exactamente por qué. Quisiera estar en paz con sus decisiones, incluso aquellas que le trajeron consecuencias perjudiciales. Quisiera mirarse a sí mismo en el espejo y no ver a la pareja de un asesino desquiciado, sino al hombre que disfruta crear y construir y amar desde que tiene razón de su existencia.

Quisiera ver a Harry y no recordar las promesas de Eobard, a quien aún quiere pese a saber que debería odiarlo. Extraña la calidez de su unión Alfa-Omega, la sensación de salvedad y afecto que llenaba su pecho sólo con tenerlo cerca. El orgullo y la admiración que sentían el uno por el otro. Los grandes planes de avance y descubrimiento.

Pero Eobard nunca existió.

El Harrison Wells de esta tierra, ese hombre maravilloso que parecía amarlo tanto, es sólo una idea dentro de su cabeza desde que Eddie se disparó en el pecho y le pidió disculpas por arrebatarle a su amado. Ese par de ojos azules con los que Cisco sueña todas las noches, que lo persiguen y no quieren nada más que asfixiarlo. Ese par de ojos idénticos a los de Harrison — _de Eobard_ —, los del hombre al que todavía ama y no debería anhelar desde lo profundo de su alma.

Escapar del recuerdo es difícil con Harry viviendo en esta realidad. No le sorprende. Ya era de por sí difícil sin el doppelgänger de su Alfa. Su Alfa, quien decidió asesinarlo por el bien de su plan. Su Alfa, quien no esperó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir al respecto y le atravesó el pecho con la ayuda de sus poderes.

Le duele.

Le duele por dos razones.

La primera es la traición.

La segunda es la culpa que martillea su cabeza día tras día.

Tanta culpa. Tan horrible. Tan inevitable.

Cisco habría mantenido el secreto.

Si Harrison hubiese escuchado, él le habría prometido guardar el secreto de su identidad. A costa de Barry y Caitlin, Cisco lo habría hecho. Pese al asesinato de Nora y el injusto encierro de Henry, _Cisco lo habría hecho_.

En aquel entonces su amor era suficiente para permitirle cerrar la boca y buscar una manera de devolver a Eobard a su época. Quitarle algo de la carga de ser alguien quien no era. Proporcionarle el confort y el apoyo que nunca recibió de nadie. Ser la persona en la que confiara sus más oscuros pensamientos, sus retorcidas razones y sus crueles actos.

Aparentemente, desde la perspectiva de Eobard, Cisco no era apto, y esa es otra de las cosas que duelen.

Y ya que le duele de este modo atroz, Cisco sabe que no volverá a amar con la intensidad que amó a Harrison Wells; a Eobard Thawne. No volverá a tener el anhelo de formar una familia al lado de un Alfa. No volverá a imaginar el día de su boda; una ilusión infantil que siempre tuvo sin importar cuánto lo niegue en momentos de furia.

Es injusto para él.

Es injusto para Barry, cuya forma de amar lo pierde en ciega devoción. Barry, su mejor amigo, el hombre que hizo de guardián para él durante este Celo, el Alfa que ignoró sus propias necesidades y deseos con tal de mostrarle la naturaleza más pura de su afecto.

Injusto porque Cisco no quiere el amor de Barry.

No quiere tener que decirle la verdad de lo destrozado que se encuentra.

Suspira en silencio y se aprieta contra el cuerpo de Barry sintiéndose sobrecogido e incapaz.

—Lo siento mucho.

Su disculpa la absorben las sombras de la habitación.

Está cansado del sufrimiento.

Cansado de amar un pasado que nunca sucedió.

Barry lo sujeta con más fuerza, su inclinación protectora emergiendo aun en su estado inconsciente.

Es dulce y cándido.

Demasiado perfecto para yacer en la cama de Cisco.

Demasiado entero para que Cisco lo tome entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, ahora está decidido a olvidar el caos que mancha su vida al menos algunas horas, así que cierra los ojos y acompaña a Barry hacia el dominio de Morfeo, un sitio donde entran al mismo tiempo y con las mismas esperanzas. Aquí todo es posible.

Aquí pueden separarse de los problemas de la realidad.

Aquí pueden ser felices juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Por supuesto que esto no se ha acabado.  
> Aún falta Jesse, Vibe, Flaspoint... hay mucho potencial aquí como para desperdiciarlo.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
